A Promise
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: "Farewell. I'll meet with you again when the sky is clear."(KZ,AU,twoshot?) (important note inside)


**A Promise**

"Farewell. I'll meet with you again when the sky is clear."(KZ,AU)

This one is dedicated to my readers, who welcomed me warmly since the time I first started. Special shout out to **falcone90 **and** Unmei no Kaze**, whose reviews were the last ones I read before I decided to type this. Arigatou you guys! :D (hope you read this)

And a _very_ Advanced Happy Birthday to **ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, **who'll be turning eighteen this year! :D That's the age that brings life a lot of changes. J

:::::::::

**Chapter 1: Under the heavy downpour:**

The rumbling, dark clouds had filled the sky.

Left and right, there was no hint of blue left to linger in the horizon.

Below the expanse of grey, a dejected figure was hunched on the railings lining the school building's rooftop. Puffs of hot air left his mouth owing to his previous running, leading him to his current solitary spot.

_'Rejected….again'_

His eyes drooped lower than they did a minute ago, as he realized how it happened, _once _more.

This was probably the eleventh girl who turned him down. And the tally on the score board was:

Eleven rejections…..out of _eleven _confessions.

What a record to set. What a **loser**. Zero couldn't believe that he was cast aside haphazardly, each and every time, for the _same_ reason. It was like a raging bullet to his pride. And if it _literally_ was, he'd have bled to death a long, long time ago.

As he buried his face in his arms to clear his muddled head, he felt tiny spheres of water land on his pale skin. With more irritation flooding into him, he raised his head to face the sky.

Angry droplets of rain met him.

They were heavy; pushing with pressure as they landed. The sky was getting dimmer, and the surrounding space was getting hazy with mist as the downpour's strength continued to ascent.

"You don't have someone for me _out there_, do you!?"

He angrily bellowed at the vastness above him. As though the heavens heard his cry, it sent a blast of light to run across the sky; hand-in-hand with the sound of echoing thunder beating like muffled drums of the divine.

The rain now poured relentlessly. Realizing that even nature was not siding with him, Zero shook off his school jacket and quickly put it over him, before returning to the building's senior floor beneath.

::::::

"Why in the world did you skip classes just to get drenched?" Kaname Kuran watched as his best friend and classmate slid into a chair situated before him. Both his clothing and hair were all crumpled and soaked from the rain.

"The usual." was the curt reply. Zero twisted the fabric of his shirt to squeeze out the rainwater, causing it to dribble down the floor of the Student council's room.

"So, after speaking with me, did she come after you to confess?"

The brunette raised his brow at this, but responded quickly anyway.

"…If you mean your current flame, then not yet."

"Are you going to date her?" Zero was doing his best to make it casual talk, but having been there for him for a couple of years and having this occur several times already, Kaname could distinguish the tension. He replied with a statement he deemed safe.

"Depends, if you're okay with that."

"What do you mean? Aren't I always okay with that? The girls I like _always_ choose you in the end, even _without_ you trying. I'm going to get over it, quick." Zero nonchalantly waved his hand off, but the expression on his face told another story.

Kaname couldn't help but feel guilt tug at his heart.

"Don't show me that bitter smile. You should be happy I get to test them out for you, and you get to find out how terrible being with them is."

"You're just trying to lighten me up!" the silverette couldn't help but try to playfully punch his best friend's arm. Kaname quickly caught his fist before they reached him. But instead of putting it down, he firmly held on as though to prove a point.

"That's why I _never _stick with them for more than a week. Honestly, your type kind of sucks." A teasing smile quickly spread on his face, that Zero couldn't help but counterattack.

"Yeah, sure. So you _suck_ too, cause '_my type'_ always end up falling for you."

The other only pursed his lips, and said nothing more. Instead, he took out his unused gym towel and began to furiously dry Zero's damp hair.

The silverette only stared intently as Kaname worked.

He was always like this-always caring and understanding, as though he was making up for something.

"Honestly…I don't know whether having you around is a blessing or a curse. You're like the bane of my existence, because I always end up as second best in everyone's heart."

Kaname stopped, and cautiously stared into serious lilac eyes.

"But you are also my source of comfort for times like these…"

"….I'm so sorry, Zero"

His words were so apologetic and sincere, that it hurt to hear them. It wasn't Kaname's fault that he was just _that_ appealing to many.

"Tch…don't be Kaname…saying something like that, cut it out!" He broke free from the brunette's hold and faced him with an expression to show that he was indeed fine. It wasn't right to let Kaname worry for him all the time.

"One day, I'm going to be with someone who'll love me more than anyone else in the world. That person will like me so much, that even _your _charms won't work!"

He watched in satisfaction as a soft smile appeared on the brunette's face.

Silence drifted between them, and the cold, moist wind rolled in from the opened window. The sky was still grey.

But the rain had stopped.

"Maybe one day."

Kaname whispered, before he turned back to the papers on the desk.

:::

"Come on, pick up…." He muttered as he gripped his phone tightly next to his ear. Soccer practice was cancelled, so there was still so much time for him to unwind. When he heard the polite greeting from the other line he immediately responded.

"H-hey Kaname! I've got nothing to do today, so I'm heading over to your place to hang out."

_"…hold on." _Zero did as he was told, and waited. But he automatically strained his ears a bit when he heard a feminine voice on the other side._ "….Where are you right now?"_

"Huh? I'm still five blocks away, I think."

That had surprised him. Was that his imagination? He could feel his heart thump about in it's casing, but he decided that it was, perhaps nothing.

_"…Just go home instead, Zero. I'm kind of busy right now."_

"What!? Hey—the fuck did you hang up on me, damn it!"

He couldn't believe he was disregarded that way. And _just_ when he needed the company too. But that soft, murmuring voice. Lilac eyes widened at the thought that sprung through the coils of his head.

Did Kaname bring home the girls he dated? _Correction_…did Kaname bring home the girls that Zero wanted to date?

Something like that never occurred to him at all. The idea of it was far too surreal. Kaname wasn't the type to be so careless with a relationship.

Or maybe there were _secrets_? It sent a wave of anxiety through him to know that his friend might be distrustful of him. And Zero told him_ everything_-there was nothing left to hide from his best friend.

Shaking his head at the turn of his thoughts, he let instinct take over as he stomped all the way to Kaname's place.

Curiosity _can _kill the cat. Who cares? He had to clear things, no matter if the cat had to get run over _eight _times.

.

"Whatever….I'm close by anyway, I'll just head over."

::::::::

His fingers were shaking.

Zero had no idea why, but a sense of dread had shadowed over him. However, he was adamant at ending this strange foreboding feeling and went ahead to ring the doorbell.

Immediately after the buzzing sound ran through the circuit, he heard the sound of furniture dragged backwards and a few mumbling noises.

"—_Oh, be quiet, Kaname. I'll answer._ **Coming**!"

Zero's heart stilled as the high-pitched voice reached his ears. The thick, mahogany door was pushed open wide, and a petite girl greeted him with an automatic smile.

"Hello! Kuran Kaname's bachelor pad here! Can I help you with something?"

No matter what, Zero could not find any words to make a polite response to her hospitality. She….acted like she _owned_ the place. This girl was a stranger. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain just by looking at her. Kaname's _secret_.

"Don't answer the door like you're answering the phone, Yuuki."

The silhouette behind her made way to the front, and Kaname's slightly bothered expression swiftly shifted to one of tremendous surprise.

Zero felt bile rise to his throat. He was unwanted here.

"Z-zero! What are you doing here? I told you that-"

Bowing low to let his silver fringe conceal his eyes, he managed to speak with a monotonous tone.

"Never mind, I'm heading off. I didn't know you had a visitor."

"Wait a moment, you!" small hands gripped the edge of Zero's shirt just as he was about to bolt off. "Have dinner with us! I ordered pizza! Cause, you know, I can't cook and Kaname can't either. Runs in the family I guess."

"….family?"

Lilac eyes darted from the brunette girl to his best friend. The similarities were there, though not that apparent.

"_What the_..? So unbelievable! You didn't even tell your friend about your cute younger sister!" She folded her arms before realizing that they were still idling about on the doorstep. Quickly, she motioned for Zero to come in, much to Kaname's chagrin.

"Really? You're my brother's best friend?..._I thought it was Takuma from back in our hometown…_" she leaned closer to whisper the last part to Kaname, waiting for him to reply. He had been sulking for quite a while now, and Zero felt a little embarrassed for interfering with his small family reunion.

"_No, it's not…_…..And Yuuki, aren't you supposed to be unpacking?" his teeth were gratingly gritting together already. It was such a rare sight for the usually calm and collected student.

"Party-pooper! I've got a whole week to do that!" Her childish tone switched into one of excitement when she turned to face the silverette. "Hey, 'Zero', care to give me your number?"

As if an alarm had blared out of nowhere, Kaname sprung from his seat and pulled his younger sister away, as though there was danger at what she was attempting to do.

"You don't need that. Don't get overly familiar!"

"You don't always answer your phone brother. At least if I _can't _contact you, I can ask your best friend about your whereabouts, right?

Her bright, innocent smile caused Kaname to hesitantly release her, and Zero just shrugged his shoulders before he dipped his fingers into his pocket to rummage for his phone.

::::::::

In a span of three days, they've gone from simple acquaintances to good friends, bonded together through the exchange of friendly text messages. Zero thought that it must've been fate that his feet had stubbornly lifted themselves towards Kaname's pad to find out about her identity.

Yuuki Kuran, Kaname's sister.

He couldn't help but feel that she might be the one.

To have a bet with destiny, he took the chance to invite Yuuki to dinner later. Surprisingly, she replied 'Yes'.

As he went off to prepare his wardrobe for the evening, a string of incessant knockings resounded around his dormitory room. Quickly, he unlatched the door, to find a weary looking brunette rush past him, slumping comfortably on his bargain-bought couch.

"Kaname? I thought the student council had a meeting."

"…It doesn't matter. I'm too tired and my head is constantly aching."

Zero peered closer at his face, taking in the dark eye bags that had formed under the striking eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept properly for quite some time."

Kaname uneasily broke their eye contact, and slumped even deeper into the soft cushions.

"That's why I decided to stay here for a while, since I know that Yuuki's probably blasting the stereos without a care in the world."

"Oh, you can go home. The truth is…." the silverette awkwardly scratched the back off his head as he selected his words. "I invited her out to dinner for today. So I'll be leaving soon, too...just need to find a good tie around here. I asked her out at this really fancy restaurant, can you _believe _that?"

He remembered that there might've been one in the unopened boxes under his bed. But before he could reach them, his wrist was caught firmly. Amethyst eyes widened a fraction at the next words he heard.

".._Don't go_…"

"Huh?"

He turned his head to face the solemnly desperate expression that had been fixed on Kaname's handsome face.

"You _can't _go with her…"

Zero couldn't think of anything else to do but smile wryly at what he thought was the brunette's way of displaying his overprotective side for Yuuki.

"You really are…..is it because she's your sister? You know me very well, Kaname. I don't play around, so I'll probably be the best—"

"It's _because_ it's **you**!"

Kaname's outburst reeled Zero into shock.

"….What?….You know _best_ that I...…I feel like the _worst_ because everyone I try to ask out rejects me, and now that I have a chance with someone, even my own best friend…._.Why_….why are you _like_ this?"

His voice was uncontrollably quivering. He couldn't believe that such words of distrust had flown right out of his best friend's mouth.

"Because I _can't_ take her away from you!"

This time it was Kaname who turned shocked at his own words. It was as though something he had hidden at the very depths of his heart had been ripped out to struggle hopelessly in the ruthless open.

"….What do you mean?"

Zero's eyes locked on to the other's, searching for something that he had overlooked for probably so long.

"You heard me right."

"Kaname…"

He lowered his head, a plea to the heavens for guidance and strength passed through his mind at what he was about to admit. Kaname knew that it would ruin _everything_. But honesty would at least grant one of them the chance to escape this confusion and move on.

He _knew_ it would not be him.

He would be shackled _forever_ to his feelings.

"…..All this time, _I've plotted against you_. Every girl you took an interest in, I secretly swept her off her feet. A few sweet words here and there, and those _fickle-minded beings_ would quickly shift their attention from you to _me_…"

His voice carried amusement, but ironically, his eyes reflected remorse.

"I did **everything** to look like a better man…to _exceed you_, time and time again. I made sure **_no one _**would _prefer _you."

Zero could only clutch the fabric on his chest as a reflex. This was too much. This revelation had caused the sanctuary that was sheltering him to shatter into a million jagged pieces.

"It _hurts_…hurts to hear _you _say that. _You_ are the one I trust the most, and yet…"

The only comfort when he was in pain was causing him pain.

Where now, could he run for consolation?

"_Why_…?"

His eyes were fogging up, but he kept his focus on the intense red that was looking at anywhere but him; red that was blazing with emotions Kaname had long hidden from sight.

"You're so cruel_, _Zero…..even up to now, you are still so oblivious of me. If there's anyone out there who has it worse than you, then it's _me_."

As he met the lilac gaze head on, Zero could finally see it. Affection…_Devotion_… brimming with no one to catch them.

"_I _am the one who has been rejected, time and time again."

Zero's breath hitched at the indirect admission. He was frozen to the spot; muscles too stiff to move away; to go _anywhere_ and flee from something he doubted was happening. It was like a nasty joke he couldn't make sense of.

His still silence gave Kaname the tiny strength to reach out a shaking hand.

"Zero…. I've_ always_-"

"**Don't!**..._Don't say it_!"

The silverette harshly cut Kaname off, slapping the hand away before it could reach him. His hands were immediately situated at his ears; the harsh beating sound of his heart pulsating against the surface of his palms.

The crest-fallen look that made way to the Kaname's face was not lost on Zero.

It made him feel like the most awful person in the world. But the confusion had gotten the better of him. There were too many things happening at once. This was not something he could take in one go.

He had to leave.

"_Zero..!"_

The silverette stiffly ignored Kaname's frantic plea, turning instead to stalk towards the doorway.

"I'm going for a walk. When I come back, _I don't want to see you here_…"

His tone came out severe, much to his regret. But it was all for the best, right now. Kaname stayed rooted to the spot, knowing the meaning behind those cold words.

"….I understand."

They would not see each other for a very long time.

"Goodbye Zero."

::::::::::

The sky was predictably grey once again.

Clouds were rolling into place, ready to let go of the heavy burden that they've carried for so long.

The streets were clear of people, all safely tucked under the shelter of roofs and buildings. Everyone was steering away from the bad weather, except for a lone figure slowly striding on the sidewalk.

Zero was still full of disbelief and heart ache, making it difficult for him to walk without stopping. His mind was a mess once again, but this however was much worse than the hurt from rejection.

This was the pain brought on from losing his best friend.

A soft ringing brought him back from his heavy thoughts, and he immediately realized that there was somewhere he was supposed to be.

He slowly opened the newly received message.

_'I am sorry, Zero! Something came up, but next time I'll make it up by treating you! I'll even invite Kaname and one of my new friends with us! Won't that be fun? ;)'_

This was…a clear rejection again. She probably had no idea that he had asked her out on a _date _in the first place_. _But for some reason, Zero wasn't bothered by this at all. Instead, he felt that it would be troublesome to meet with her again.

And so, this marked Zero's twelfth rejection.

He continued to drag his feet as soft drizzle showered down from above. Fearlessly, he looked up at the sky, meeting with the joyous afternoon rain.

He could hear the wind sing as it raced around him, he could see the trees dance as leaves gently spiraled down like petals from a sakura tree. The clouds shifted, teasing the world below with a glimpse of sunlight from behind them.

The thunder rumbled, reprimanding like an old mother.

Zero gently smiled back at her.

"I was wrong….There is someone out there after all!"

He yelled at the heavens once more, and as though they affirmed the statement, a flash of silently beautiful light streaked across the sleepy hue.

"There really is someone….."

Someone who loved him more than anyone in the world; Struggling against the stake of friendship, and shaking from the fear of rejection…..Someone whose morals had kept him from readily confessing, but gradually caved in to the weight of his feelings.

Someone who wouldn't fall for Kaname's charms…_because he was Kaname himself_.

It might be difficult right now, but…

Maybe one day, he'd have the strength to face him once again.

Maybe one day….he'd have the right feelings to return.

_Until that day…we'll meet again._

_When the sky is clear._

:::::::::

You may read again if it's unclear...:))

**A/N:** This story is **in fact**, my **temporary parting** to you all. There is no time for me to sit down and write stories when there is something I need to concentrate on for the moment.

But my **promise** to everyone:

When this will come to pass, I will **return** and **update** every story I left, starting with U4C then S2D. If there are many who do care about this fic, then, maybe you can look forward to a **happy ending chapter** of this story (Kaname's side) as a gift when I am able to write the stories again.

**Hopefully** it'll be **resolved** faster than I anticipated.

Until that time comes….**Remember**, _I'll meet with you again when the sky is clear_!

**-Eris**

::::::::::THANK::YOU::::::::REVIEWERS/FRIENDS::::: ::::

Special thanks to my kind reviewers and friends (Those who don't get tired of sending me precious messages: Scarlet and Aya-chan). Because of you guys, I don't regret typing my stories in the dead of the night with a cup of coffee in hand and an impending quiz the next day. No, I don't. You have given to me what I lack in my life-self appreciation, confidence and love for the beauty of art.

This experience has taught me that being too much a workaholic **is **a waste of life.

Let's all enjoy riding through life.


End file.
